Perdedora
by HeyRachFinn
Summary: Finn atravesó el abarrotado pasillo del instituto con su mochila colgada al hombro. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de la sala de ensayo, se dio cuenta de que se la habían dejado abierta, y se desvió un momento de su camino para ir a cerrarla, cuando la oyó. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero no estaba vacía. Una Rachel Berry llena de granizados lloraba en su interior. Oneshot.


_¡Hola! Esto es un one-shot finchel, situado al principio de la primera temporada. Tenía ganas de volver a los orígenes finchel. Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Perdedora<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn atravesó el abarrotado pasillo del instituto con su mochila colgada al hombro, y bebiendo de un granizado de mora que llevaba en la mano. Al pasar por delante de la puerta de la sala de ensayo, se dio cuenta de que se la habían dejado abierta, y se desvió un momento de su camino para ir a cerrarla. Pudo ver desde el pequeño cristal rectangular de la puerta que la sala estaba completamente a oscuras. Obviamente, estaba vacía.<p>

O al menos, eso creía Finn. Pero justo cuando agarró el pomo para cerrarla, oyó unos sollozos que venían de dentro. Se detuvo en seco. Miró un segundo hacia la derecha, luego a la izquierda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Al final decicidió entrar, y al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, pudo oír mejor la voz.

Era una voz ahogada, que sollozaba, pero aún así pudo reconocerla perfectamente. Se trataba de Rachel Berry. Finn solo la había visto un par de veces. Una, por los pasillos del instituto. Otra, en el primer ensayo del glee club, al que se vio "obligado" a asistir. Y ambas veces, lo había dejado impresionado.

Intentó buscar a Rachel entre la oscuridad, pensando en que si encendía las luces, la asustaría. Entonces, reconoció una pequeña figura en una esquina de la sala. Era ella. Estaba acurrucada en una esquina, con la frente apoyada en las rodillas. Seguía llorando.

– ¿Rachel? – susurró con suavidad.

Vio cómo la figura levantaba la cabeza, y escuchó cómo se sorbía los mocos. También pudo distinguir el movimiento de su brazo hacia su cara, mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Finn aprovechó para buscar a tientas el interruptor, y encender la luz. Y entonces la vio. Tenía el pelo y la ropa llenos de distintos colores. Rojo, azul, verde. Granizados, cómo no.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, dejando su mochila en el suelo.

– ¿Vienes a lanzarme otro? – preguntó ella con la voz cortada.

Finn dirigió la mirada a su propia mano, donde llevaba su granizado de mora. Le respondió un suave "no" y lo dejó en el suelo, dejándole claro que no suponía ninguna amenaza. Rachel aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, pero lo suficientemente levantada como para que un ojo quedara al descubierto, siguiendo los movimientos del chico que se encontraba allí con ella.

– Deberías ir a lavarte, o te vas a resfriar – dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

– ¿De qué serviría? En cuanto salga de aquí me tirarán más.

– ¿Quiénes te tirarán más?

Rachel soltó una risa irónica, ahogándose en su propio llanto.

– Tu amigo, tu novia... la lista es muy larga.

Que Quinn y Puck le tiraran granizados a Rachel no era ningún secreto para Finn. Pero que se lo dijera así, de esa forma, le hizo sentir mal. Le hizo sentir culpable, y aunque intentó decir algo, se quedó callado. Tampoco era ningún secreto para nadie que Finn no era bueno con las palabras. Aún sí, Rachel se quedó mirándole, esperando que dijera algo que le hiciera pensar que no estaba equivocada, que él era especial. Pero nada salió de su boca.

– Soy una perdedora – soltó ella, después de un incómodo minuto de silencio en el que solo estuvieron mirándose.

Finn se sorprendió.

– Eres la mejor, Rachel – respondió casi sin pensar.

– Pero todos me odian.

Justo entonces, el timbre del instituto sonó, aunque ninguno desvió la mirada de los ojos del otro. El murmullo que se escuchaba fuera de la sala se hizo mucho más ruidoso, mientras todos se dirigían a clase, para luego quedarse completamente en silencio. Sin embargo, ellos se quedaron allí.

– Solo te tienen envidia.

Ella se limpió la última lágrima que quedaba en su rostro antes de responder.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tú eres como ellos.

– Porque yo antes te tenía envidia.

Rachel levantó un poco la cabeza, sorprendida.

– Bueno, no a ti, sino a "vosotros" en general – añadió rápidamente – No tengo ni idea de lo que quiero hacer – confesó – No quiero ser uno de esos tíos que tiran a la gente a los contenedores o que tiran huevos a los tejados de las casas.

– ¿Fuiste tú? – le interrumpió Rachel.

– Da igual, ¿vale? Lo que quiero decir es que... no pensaba que pudiera aspirar a nada más. Pero entonces, gracias al señor Schue y al glee club, me di cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo. De que podía cantar. De que tenía talento. Y no puedes dejar que unos estúpidos granizados acaben con esa sensación. Con la sensación de ser especial. Y en ser especial, tú eres la mejor.

Rachel le sonrió. Finn le sonrió de vuelta, satisfecho. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que ella asintió, sonriendo de nuevo. Finn recogió su granizado del suelo, se levantó y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Le tendió la mano a Rachel.

– Y ahora, ¿te acompaño a lavarte?

Rachel suspiró, aceptando su ayuda, y le cogió de la mano, levantándose. No hacia falta que le respondiera, ambos sabían que eso era un "sí". Finn le tendió el granizado que llevaba mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta de la sala de ensayo, y le sonrió de nuevo.

– ¿Mora?


End file.
